


Fluff Jared Padalecki your POV

by destielissecretlycanon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, I might make another chapter..., Just Friends, No smut here you guys, Other, References to Supernatural (TV), first fluff, idk I tried my best, references to rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielissecretlycanon/pseuds/destielissecretlycanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get raped and Jared comforts you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff Jared Padalecki your POV

I ran into my trailer, hoping no one saw me, and would follow me back. Memories flooded through my brain, torturing my mind. I winced as I looked in the small mirror at my bruises and scraped elbows. My knees were equally as bloodied and raw. My make up smeared with tears and my throat sore from screaming. "Don't worry baby, you'll like it." I shivered as the voice replayed in my mind. Like God was punishing me for not running fast enough, not fighting hard enough. I muffled a sob and got into the small shower. I turned the water on, not waiting for it to heat up before stepping inside. I just wanted to be rid of the horrible grime that covered my body. "Stay down, bitch!" I traced my hand lightly over the bruise on my shoulder.

     Not wanting to be dirty anymore, I grabbed a wash cloth and soap and began scrubbing my skin. Everywhere that he had touched, and believe me, I remembered. I held back a small sob as I got to my 'area'. I had been saving my virginity for someone who I really loved, and who I felt loved me back. But it had been taken, ripped away by evils I never knew could exist in a person. All I wanted was to fall in a dark hole, never to be seen again. I wanted to get back at the person who did this to me, but at the same time, I never wanted to see him ever again. I sank down against the wall, feeling helpless. My body ached all over. I cringed as I picked small pieces of gravel from my knees. Small scrapes and bruises tattooed my body. I knew they would scar, forever condemning me to the remembrance of this night.

     A trickle of blood ran down my thigh and I let out a choked sob. FInally, I composed myself, for the most part, and stepped out of the shower. I dried off and looked at myself in the mirror. I noticed a bruise forming on my cheek bone. Large and sickly purple-black colour. How will I explain this to make-up tomorrow? I startled at a knock on my door. "H-hold on!" I managed to choke out. I pulled on a loose t-shirt and baggy sweats. Anything, to hide my body. I peaked out the door and found Jared.

     "Everything ok? It's late and I thought I heard crying so I figured I'd check." No, everything's not ok. I want to be dead right now. I want to just hide and never come out. Never be seen by anyone ever. But I didn't tell him this. I put on my actress face. The one I used for my character in the show. "No, everything's fine." I managed a small smile. He tilted his head. "Ok, I guess." I was only bout to shut the door when he put his hand on it. "Wait, what happened to your cheek?!" I brought my hand up over, tears threatening to spill over. "N-nothing. I fell!" I was chewing my bottom lips so hard I felt the blood rush into my mouth once it had been worried enough. "Y/N, tell me what happened." This time he had pushed his way all the way into my trailer and shut the door behind him. "Jared, I swear, it's nothing." But I couldn't maintain my facade. I broke out sobbing, falling onto the floor. I brought my knees to my chest and buried my face in them. I didn't want him to see me cry. 

     "Oh Y/N" I felt warm all over as his muscular arms scooped me up and sat me on his lap on the bed. He just brushed his fingers softly through my hair, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. "Tell me what happened, Y/N." I looked up at him and tried to wipe the tears out of my eyes. "I- I was walking out of the store and I got pulled into an alley. It was a man and he made me," I tried to even my breathing but the tears kept coming. "he made me do things, Jared." "Y/N, I- I'm so sorry. Let's get you cleaned up." I nodded and sheepishly climbed off his lap. My elbow was bleeding again. And I thought I could feel my knees bleeding too. I felt so safe with Jared. We didn't have  _that_ type of relationship, because I was only a minor. But he was my best friend. Almost like a gay bestfriend who's not gay. Heck, he'd seen me naked before.

     I winced as I pulled up my shirt to reveal the bruises that kissed their way down my rib cage, all the way to the finger marks on my hips. There was a road burn on my left hip and it was bleeding pretty bad. Jared grabbed a bottle of peroxide and a rag and returned to stand in front of me while I sat on the bed. "Ow!" It stung. He grabbed my other hip. "Sorry, I'm trying to be gentle." I nodded and squeezed my eyes shut as he put the cloth to my raw skin again. Soon we were finished and I was all bandaged up. "I'm driving you to the hospital first thing in the morning." Jared was lying next to me. I was cuddled into his side, my head on his chest. I hummed to tell him ok. And I fell asleep to his soft heart beat. Nothing could hurt me while he was around.


End file.
